headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 374
Time has been suspended at Collinwood while one woman makes an uncertain, frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795. And the secrets, those too terrifying to be written in a family history, are finally being made known. Episode 374 is the untitled 374th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, November 30th, 1967. This episode is part of the "1795 Flashback" storyline. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Crew * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Story creator * Sam Hall - Writer * Sy Tomashoff - Scenic design * Ramse Mostoller - Costume design * Jack Sullivan - Associate director * Deet Jonker - Technical director * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Dan Curtis - Creator; Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis; Story created and developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1967, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS 374" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior; night. Transitions to a profile of the Old House, exterior; day. * Closing still: Josette du Pres' bedroom. * Opening narration: Kathryn Leigh Scott. * This episode was recorded on Friday, November 24th, 1967. Dark Shadows Wiki; Episode 374; Infobox. Episode 370 aired on the day that this was recorded. * This episode is included on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 5 and disc 41 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This is the eighth and final episode of Dark Shadows with Deet Jonker as a technical director. * Ben Stokes is the first character seen in this episode. * Angelique Bouchard is the first character with speaking lines in this episode. * Josette's bedroom is the first set seen in this episode. Allusions * The perfume that Angelique Bouchard puts on is called Rosewood Cologne. * Angelique Bouchard makes reference to the Countess du Pr s. Natalie du Pr s is the aunt of Josette du Pr s. * Angelique Bouchard makes reference to Martinique in this episode. This is a French colony and is where the Du Pr s family lived before coming to Collinsport. Bloopers * The shadow of a boom mike can be seen to the left of Lara Parker when she first addresses Thayer David's character. Quotes * Angelique Bouchard: Oh. What a lovely room. She says its going to be theirs. Hers and Barnabas's. * Ben Stokes: Then it will be. * Angelique Bouchard: (scoffs) You are simple. * Ben Stokes: You are not. * Angelique Bouchard: You believe everything people say. * Ben Stokes: I just know. A woman decides, and it happens. * Angelique Bouchard: Well I've decided. And I'm a woman, aren't I? Well aren't I? * Ben Stokes: You say you are. .... * Angelique Bouchard: There are many surprises in store for her today. * Ben Stokes: You talk funny sometimes. .... * Angelique Bouchard: You may be in another room, Ben. But you can't escape me. See also External Links References ---- Category:1967 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:Lela Swift Category:Sam Hall Category:Dan Curtis Category:Robert Costello Category:Robert Cobert Category:Art Wallace Category:Sy Tomashoff Category:Ramse Mostoller Category:Jack Sullivan Category:Deet Jonker Category:Harriet Rohr Category:Sybil Weinberger Category:Anthony George Category:Jonathan Frid Category:Kathryn Leigh Scott Category:Thayer David Category:Lara Parker Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified